


Angel's Road

by justmariamay



Category: Supernatural, The Path (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Everybody Dies, F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Horror, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Mindfuck, Music, Piano, Rape, Red Riding Hood Elements, Self-Discovery, Snakes, Symbolism, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, but mostly sick creepy shit, if you want it to be, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justmariamay/pseuds/justmariamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six brothers live in the appartment in the city. One by one their father sends them on errand to their grandfather, who is very old and never leaves his home on the other side of the forest. There is only one rule - stay on the path. One by one boys break this rule and venture into the woods.</p><p>Samandriel is 7, Castiel is 10, Gadreel is 12, Gabriel is 14, Raphael is 15, Michael is 17.</p><p>Explicit is rating for 4-6 chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Big Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh-hem... Children die horrible death in this fic. Just in case you didn't read tags.

Daddy drops Samandriel at the edge of the wood. A road to grandpa's house is not for cars, so he'll have to walk. Daddy gives him his backpack, there are few books for grandpa.

"Don't get lost, Andy. Stay on the path," warns dad, putting red baseball cap on Samandriel's golden head. 

It’s the first time dad lets him go to grandpa alone without his brothers. Samandriel is secretly proud, it means he’s big enough now.

“I will, daddy! Bye!” he waves his little hand and watches dad’s big car starts and moves away.

Samandriel smiles brightly feeling independent and responsible for important mission. He can’t wait for grandpa to see that he is big too. He always thought it’s unfair that he is the youngest and smallest in their family, but today he has a chance to prove that he can help too, like his older brothers or that nice pretty lady Tessa who always helps grandpa.

Samandriel walks right on the path, trying not to look aside and just walk. But somehow the road seems to have no end and Samandriel can swear he’s been walking for hours, when it takes only one to reach grandpa’s house. Also it’s very hot today. Like Gabriel would say – he’s melting quicker than ice-cream in the desert.

Hmm… the path is much shorter when you don’t walk alone, thinks Samandriel. When he was two or three years and got tired too fast Michael or Raphael carried him half of the way. When they walk all together Gabriel always tells them funny stories, but Samandriel never hears how they end because Michael puts hands over his ears and Raphael does the same to Castiel. “When you grow up,” he simply says and then scolds Gabe, while Gadreel and Raphael try not to laugh and fail every time. It’s unfair that he and Castiel are not allowed to hear what is so funny, but Mikey says they wouldn’t understand yet anyway.

Samandriel starts running despite the heat and stops where a grassy trail untwines from the path. It leads to the old playground. It means it’s only 15 minutes before he comes to the wicket of grandpa’s house. And he made this far all alone. He deserves to rest a little, so he turns off the road to the playground.

It’s just the same as he remembers, shabby paint on the broken benches, old swings with rusty chains, the carousel is rusty to a point that it’s impossible to turn it, and there is a tree-house on the old big maple. Samandriel likes this place despite the emptiness, like to teeter despite the horrible sounds the swings make. He always wanted to climb up to that tree-house, but his brothers never let him, because it’s dangerous, or so they said. But today he’s here alone and feels very brave.

He climbs the ladder, which consists of small planks nailed to the trunk, carefully but ends up with splinters in his palms. Thankfully none goes too deep and he easily pulls them out and doesn’t cry, he’s a big boy now.

Samandriel doesn’t know what exactly he hoped to find, but he is disappointed to find nothing special. Or rather there is nothing at all, though he enjoys just being here on top. It’s gonna be one of his secrets, that he climbed up here without permission.

Something on the upper branch catches his eyes. There is a nest. He deftly climbs higher, sits on the branch and moves toward the nest. He looks with confusion at his finding. Seems like only one of six eggs hatched. Little smooth blue ovals are pretty, but it’s sad that only one chick survived. Probably now it has its own nest somewhere in this forest, or maybe it’s already far-far away, in a better place. Being able to fly, what could be better? Mom can fly, because she became an angel, Mikey said so. One day Samandriel will become an angel too and they will fly together.

When Samandriel finally gets down he suddenly sees a man in black, who seem to appear out of nowhere. He is standing on the spot where two little brick roads cross. He’s looking around as if he waits for someone. Weird that he doesn’t seem to be hot in his suit. Sun is really not gentle today.

“Hey, kid! Come here,” the stranger calls and for a moment Samandriel thinks if he should run away.

“Um… I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” he says, not coming too close.

“Stranger? Well, I know you, you are one of old man’s grandsons. Sorry, not sure what your name is, I remember Michael and Gabriel though. What’s your name, kid?” He knows Mikey and Gabe. Maybe he is one of grandpa’s neighbors. Does it mean that he is not a stranger?

“I’m Samandriel. But everyone calls me Andy.” Because Samandriel is ridiculously long name.

“Nice to meet you, kid. I’m Crowley.”

“Nice to meet you, sir,” Samandriel replies politely.

Crowley looks around again and sighs.

“My dog ran away, it seems,” he explains and it makes Samandriel  sad. Because it’s sad when you lose those you love, pets or people.

“Don’t worry, kid. He always comes back, sometimes even with prey,” Crowley says and laughs. Grandpa’s cat sometimes brings them mice. Raphael hates when she does that.

“It means your dog is a hound?”

“Not every dog that hunts is a hound. But yes, mine is a wolfhound. You are smart kid.”

“Wolfhound? But there are no wolves in this forest,” Samandriel is sure of it. He only ever saw birds and squirrels. His brothers saw chipmunks and even a badger once, or so they told him. And snakes! Gadreel said there are snakes.

“Who knows, kid, who knows,” Crowley says musingly, “Ah, wolves are not that scary, they are just dogs after all. What you should beware are werewolves, they are just like people,” he concludes jokingly, but it’s hard for Samandriel to understand it. “Don’t worry kid, there is no such thing as werewolf. I’ll go look for my mutt, see you around.” He turns left and walks the road which goes parallel to the path to grandpa’s house.

“I hope you’ll find your dog, sir!” Samandriel really wishes he will.

He likes dogs, especially when they are big and cuddly. Gabriel likes small dogs better. Castiel doesn’t like dogs at all. Samandriel likes to play with them because it’s always running and jumping, it’s so much fun!

Samandriel stops on his tracks and looks around. Strange, this supposed to be the right way back to the path, but he doesn’t see it yet. Puzzled he proceeds, but this road only leads him deeper into the forest. Maybe he confused the direction? Only that doesn’t happen to him, he’s a little kid, but not that little. He is seven.  

He thinks he just should turn around and return to the playground. Mister Crowley can still be there somewhere. The thought that he is not completely alone calms him down and he does just that. Returns the same way he came.

Mister Crowley is gone and the playground is empty. But now he can choose the right way back and finally get to grandpa. Samandriel easily finds the right road and walks.  The sooner he comes the better, he doesn’t want grandpa to be worried about him.

He really doesn’t like how everyone is always worried about him. He is ten minutes late – Raphael gives him a lecture, half an hour past 9 p.m. and he is still not home – Gadreel goes look for him. He crosses the road in the wrong place when there are no cars – Castiel says it’s bad. He is sad (not really sad, just not happy) – Gabe tries to cheer him up. He wakes up in the middle of the night for no reason – Michael is right there asking what’s wrong. It’s unfair when Mikey doesn’t answer when he asks him the same thing, or when Gabe is sad (it doesn’t happen often) and he can’t cheer him up.

Something glitters in the forest. What can it be? It’s only trees, grass and dirt here. What if it’s a star that fell from the sky? Suddenly he really wants to know what it is. He makes his way through the tall grass and sees a knife stuck in an old stump ranked with moss. It’s long and shiny. Mom used to cut bread with similar knife. It’s weird that he actually remembers better her hands than her face or her hair. She never painted her nails. Most women he knows paint their nails. Well he doesn’t know a lot of women really, it’s just…

 _Ouch!_ The knife is sharp. He cut his finger, and he even didn’t mean to touch the knife. Blood is dripping down bright and thick, fat drops paint the green moss. It doesn’t even hurt. Not really. Or maybe not yet. He puts finger into his mouth and sucks on the cut. It doesn’t taste nice of course, but it’s just a habit he can’t quit. Tastes like iron… or it is iron that tastes like blood, he’s not sure. Samandriel ripped a leaf of plantain and wrapped it around his finger. It works, he knows by experience. He looks at the silvery blade and wonders who could leave it here and why. It’s just a kitchen knife. Maybe someone had a picnic here and forgot it. Only it’s not the best place for a picnic, the grass is too tall, not much place and this smell… it smells kinda funny here.   

He needs to return to the path. He doesn’t know why, but he doesn’t want to be here anymore.

He walks back but once again can’t find the path. He realizes that he is lost but not too soon. He probably got even more lost, while looking for the way back. He doesn’t panic yet. He’s a big boy. It would be stupid, because this forest is not that big, soon he’ll find some road that’ll lead him out of it.

Huh… he suddenly remembered that Mikey said something about getting lost here when he was little. Samandriel smiles. It means that it’s okay to get lost sometimes. Even if he’s really-really lost, his brothers will find him. He’s not afraid. No.

His hair is dump with sweat, his clothes are sticking to his skin. He wished he could drop his shoes. Too hot here. Puffs of steam are rising from the ground. He can’t remember if it was so hot ever before. Ew, gross.

Soon enough Samandriel finds some road and runs without thinking which direction he should choose.

Further he sees a brick wall. He knows this place, he’s been here before, never alone, but he remembers. Whatever it was or was going to be there just two and half meters high and four meters long flat wall left. It means there is a small flowery meadow near. Though it’s quite a way back to the path but at least he has an idea where go to.

When he passes the wall something makes him flinch. Just a stupid painting on the wall. Usually it’s painted with stupid writings like ‘Sam+Ruby=<3’ or ‘Dean is a jerk’. But this is something else. There is a dog or a wolf, big, with big yellow eyes and black thick fur. And it’s on fire. His bloodied mouth is opened showing long fangs. It’s very angry and looks… real, alive, like it’s ready to jump and tear him apart. Someone paints very good. Awfully so. He can’t suppress the shudder as he walks past this picture trying not to look at it.

The calm is torn by loud bark. And for a moment Andy thinks it’s a wolf from the wall has come alive. But it wasn’t it, thankfully. He exhales.

Ah, it must be mister Crowley’s dog. Wow, maybe he got lost not for nothing. The barking is reaching him from that meadow. The meadow looks like a sun sea. He and Cas chased each other for the whole hour last time they were here. There it is. A big-big dog is barking at the tree on the other side. There must be a squirrel, Andy guesses. Coming closer he notices that this dog is actually looks a lot like the one on the wall. Black fur and big teeth. It was really huge, taller than him that’s for sure. He couldn’t get what breed it belongs to, but he doesn’t think he’s ever seen a dog like this. It’s a bit ugly, he thinks, but he saw uglier things. Ooh, Cas would’ve already ran away from here. But Samandriel is excited.

He runs to the middle of the meadow and calls the dog:

“Hey! Hey, come over here!”

The hound tilt’s it’s big head curiously and carefully comes towards Andy, sniffing him. It has thick leather collar around his neck and… what is it? A burnt mark on its left side. Poor thing. Samandriel holds out his hand and giggles when dog licks it all over. He pets its head, scratches behind its ears and collar and the dog is very content, it licks him more. So friendly. And cuddly! He, it is he, Samandriel remembers. Why didn’t he ask his name?

“Who’s a good boy? You are!” and his new friend gives a happy bark. It jumps around him and Andy wishes he had all day to play with him. But he has to go. They both do.

“Your owner looks for you. Why’d you run away, silly?”

Hound whines low as if he understands what Andy’s saying and is sorry.

“I have to go. Come with me? We might meet mister Crowley there.”

Dog jumps with enthusiasm barks few times and… runs away.

“Hey! Hey, wait!”

Samandriel runs after him. It’s fast, much faster than him, but it stops from time to time to give him time to catch up. Auch! He stumbles on the root and falls. He scraps his knee. Not scraps, skins. It hurts and burns, but it’s okay. It’s okay… he blinks the tears back. He continues to run though not as fast as before.

Hound stops before the crossroad and sits down.

“Why do we stop?” ask Andy breathlessly. But dog doesn’t even look at him. So he comes around to get his attention and…

“I see you’ve found my dog, kid,” a voice comes from behind. Samandriel starts at first, but then he calms down completely. It’s mister Crowley. And this bit scary but kind dog is really his.

“Mister Crowley! I…”

Huh?

“Wh-” he stumbles and shakes his head furiously. But he still sees it. It’s there.

Huh?

“What is it, kid?” Crowley (or rather that thing that pretends to be him) smiles genially. But it has no effect. His eyes are glowing dangerously.

And his eyes! No man has eyes like that! No man should have. Red. Red like a cap Samandriel lost somewhere in the forest. Red like blood that’s flowing down his leg.

He opens his mouth but can’t speak, can’t breathe. The dog growls behind him and this growl is sending shiver down his spine. Suddenly, he doesn’t feel safe near him at all.

“Lord, Aus! Bleib!” the man in front of Andy commands the dog and the hound… Lord falls silent. But Andy feels his heavy hot breath on his skin. “So ist brav,” Crowley praises.

Suddenly Andy remembers what mister Crowley told him about wolves and werewolves before. What if..?

“Did you get lost, kid? Ha, figures. Go down this road and you’ll see your grandfather’s house in no time,” he shows the direction. And Andy doesn’t question it. He can’t say thank you. He can’t say anything. He’s too scared. So he just nods and walks past Crowley gradually speeding up his pace, not paying mind to his skinned knee.

Then he hears an amused chuckle. And then another command.

“Nimm Futter,” he doesn’t know what it means. But something makes him start running.

He runs. He just knows that he doesn’t have much time and runs even faster than he can. He doesn’t look back. Too scary. He can’t risk slowing down. Not now, when he sees a fence of grandpa’s house.

He practically jumps over the wicket and hurries to the door. Closed… Closed!

He turns his head and sees Lord racing towards him. He’s more like a colt than a dog. Really fast. Yellow big eyes, wide open mouth, red, so red, and huge teeth, and foam and…

He desperately knocks at the wooden door, his knuckles hurt. He shouts:

“Grandpa! Tessa! Please let me in! Please!” tears stream down his cheeks freely. No one answers. What if he was too long? What if Tessa left to look for him? What if grandpa can’t get up from his rocking chair or from his bed?

He turns around and presses his back into the door so hard as if he hopes to fall through it. The hound easily hops over the fence. And in a second he’s breathing in Andy’s face.

This smell… It’s familiar. So sickeningly sweet. So wrong. He knows it. Just today he smelled it around that stump with a knife in it. It is what like their home smelled like after… after Mom died. She was put into the ground. Like a flower. But the smell lingered. Almost as if she was still there…

He screws his eyes shut. This isn’t happening. Things like that don’t happen to boys like him. And yet he isn’t waking up in his bed, his brother’s hand doesn’t shake him awake.

And he’s a big boy, he knows what it means. He knows…

Hot wet tongue licks tears from his face. He wishes he was braver. He wishes he could open his eyes and face it. Maybe he should pray? About what? _Dear Lord, please make Heaven a fun place?_

But what Heaven? He’s been a bad boy. Naughty. Naughty boys don’t go to Heaven. Nobody wants them there.

Monstrous teeth sink into him, easily piercing his skin, going through flesh and crushing his little bones with nasty sounds.  

Pain is sudden, burning, enlacing him like barbwire. But it doesn’t last long. It numbs him quickly. He doesn’t even feel when exactly it’s all over.

Mister Crowley was saying something about people… people and wolves…

_Wolves and people, people and wolves… Man is a wolf and wolf is a man… Dog eats dog, wolf eats wolf… Man eats man?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to say you hate me. I hate myself.


	2. What Water Gave Us

The bus is almost empty, there are two old ladies chatting in the other end and a teenage girl with big white headphones sitting in front of Castiel and smiling at him occasionally. He smiles back awkwardly. Mostly he’s looking through the dirty window. There’s nothing he’s never seen before, but what else there is to do? It’s hot and stuffy inside. Outside it’s gonna be the same, he thinks.

He really didn’t want to go anywhere in this weather, but he’s always glad to visit grandpa. Grandpa is kind, lonely, and lately he’s become sick. He is very old and it’s how it’s supposed to be, Castiel understands. But he remembers how sick mom was before she died. It’s alike. He doesn’t like it. But it seems that it doesn’t matter whether he likes it or not, he can’t change anything. Only God can. Michael says he exists, dad says he doesn’t. Castiel doesn’t know whom he should believe.

He gets off the bus on his stop and sees that girl waving him through the dusty glass. He rarely meets such friendly people. He waves back smiling despite himself. Day is getting better. If only way to grandpa’s house would be shorter. He shouldn’t complain, he’s not five-year old.

But the road is tiresome, not to mention the heat. Halfway Castiel sees through the thick hot air someone walking from opposite direction. It’s a boy about his age, maybe older. Usually the path is completely empty; there is a rare passerby you can meet.

When they come closer Castiel notices that boy is upset but he smiles broadly when he sees Castiel. He has freckles and hair of lighter shade than Cas’.

“Hey!”

“Um, hi,” replies Castiel.

“Where’re you going in such weather?” he asks curiously.

“To my grandpa, Dad said I have to go.”

“Your grandpa? Is it his house in the end of the road?”

“Yes.”

“You grandpa is scary. But Tessa is cool, I think,” grandpa only seems scary, he can be strict but he’s kind and loves them very much. He’s only scary when he’s angry, but grandpa can be angry only at Dad. But Tessa is cool, here Castiel cannot disagree.

The silence is awkward, but to be honest, everything with Castiel is awkward.

“I’m Dean,” the boy introduces himself.

“Castiel,” he replies.

“Weird name,” everybody says that, but Samandriel is a bit more unlucky, “I’ll just call you Cas,” Castiel knows that his opinion doesn’t really matter, but at least Dean won’t call him Cassie like Gabriel.

“How do you know my grandpa and Tessa?”

“Ah… we, I, my Dad and brother have moved here recently.” That explains why Castiel never met Dean before.  Castiel won’t ask about Dean’s mom, mostly because he doesn’t want to tell about his.

“Are you in a hurry?” suddenly asks Dean.

“Not really,” he can spare few hours.

“Awesome! Let’s explore the forest!” Dean seems very excited about it. He is going to be disappointed, because it’s rather boring place. There are just few more or less interesting spots, but all the rest just trees, grass and dirt. Not that Castiel doesn’t enjoy the forest, he likes to listen to the birds singing and the small lake on the other side (Gabriel says it’s their ‘secret’ lake). But sometimes it’s too dark and silent, a bit creepy.

“I don’t want to go there now,” Castiel doesn’t think it’s a good idea.

 “Why not?” Dean asks curiously.

Castiel doesn’t really know how to answer. It’s too hot? But it’s cooler in the forest. ‘Stay on the path’, dad said, like he always does. Castiel follows this rule. He always does. But there is something else about the forest today. Like… he can’t explain.

“It’s hot today,” he chooses to say. But Dean only grins.

“All better this way. It means we won’t meet a Wendigo, because they are afraid of heat and fire. They are more winter creatures,” Castiel hasn’t expected that.

“Vendigo?”

“Yeah! A human eating monster!”

Castiel knows what Wendigo is. He remembers how he and Samandriel were pestering Raphael to read them a story about it. Wendigo was jumping high up to the trees because he thought his legs were on fire. But honestly, it was Raphael who made it very scary. He could read ‘Cinderella’ and it would sound like a horror story. Unlike Gabriel who can turn anything into a joke.

“What are you smiling at?” Dean looks at him suspiciously, “Wendigo is not funny.”

“There is no such thing as Wendigo, it’s a fable.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna think it is until you actually meet them. But you are not going to meet them today, so we can go,” Dean takes Castiel by the hand and pulls after him into the woods. Castiel follows, despite his doubts. It’s a chance to make a new friend. Castiel already likes Dean.

He doesn’t have a lot of friends, now he can think of only Balthazar and Hannah. Before Mom died he didn’t need a lot of friends, but now he’s older and family isn’t enough. Castiel was like Samandriel is now, didn’t have real friends, just kids from neighborhood he played with.  

Dean is chatty, he talks a lot about ghosts and witches. But Castiel doesn’t mind. All kids love horror stories and he is no exception. He enjoys talking about the monsters that hide under the bed or in the closets. Of course he doesn’t believe in them anymore, but open closets during the night are still unnerving. Dean though speaks with passion, like he knows everything about it. He talks about monsters that you can meet only at night or only at day, about those who can intrude in your dreams.  And evil clowns that kill either children or their parents.

“My little brother, Sammy, is afraid of clowns, can you imagine?”  laughs Dean and Castiel laughs with him.

“And my little brother… I don’t even know if Andy is afraid of anything. He’s surely doesn’t fear dogs, even giant ones,” Castiel doesn’t like dogs much, he’s more a cat person, but for Andy the bigger the dog is the better.

“You’ve got a little brother too? Pain in the ass, aren’t they?”

“I wouldn’t say so. But maybe it’s because I’m not the eldest, second youngest actually.”

“So you _are_ pain in someone’s ass then?”

“I’m doing my best not to be,” Castiel tries his best to be good, but lately he finds himself breaking the rules almost every day. It’s all little things though, he doesn’t do anything bad, just does things his way. Raphael says it’s good to think for yourself if you’ve got a head on your shoulders.

“Tell me about your elder siblings. I haven’t got any,” Dean seems to be genuinely interested.

“O-okay…” Castiel wonders what to say about them, he knows them well but actually describe them shortly is not that easy. “Gadreel is two years older than me, he’s kind and… shy, but he’s also quite strong. Gabriel is funny, but annoying sometimes, and I swear he likes sweets more than Andy. Raphael, he… he’s not really my brother…”

“How is that?”

“He was adopted when I was very little, I don’t know really… He is smart and he loves us, but he’s a little…”

“Uncomfortable?” helps Dean.

“That’s a way to put it, I guess,” Raphael sometimes seems like he doesn’t want to be there with them at all, and when he calls Dad ‘Dad’ he looks like he chokes. “He’s often a bit angry.”

“Maybe he’s just sad. When Dad doesn’t want us to know he’s sad, he pretends to be angry,” Castiel never thought about it like that. Maybe Dean is right, but Castiel thinks… hopes he isn’t.

“He has the best grades. And he plays the piano really well. And my eldest brother, Michael, well… sometimes he’s hard to talk to, but there is nothing he wouldn’t do for us,” Michael changed after Mom died. Gabriel sometimes says that Michael is their mom now, obviously joking. Castiel can’t put his finger on what actually changed in his brother. He raises his voice more often, even at Dad sometimes.

“Sounds like me,” shrugs Dean, “I’d do anything for Sammy even when he’s a pain in the ass.”

Castiel hasn’t noticed when they came to this part of forest, his least favorite one. There are a lot of mushrooms here, but only poisonous ones, like death cups and amanitas. Samandriel thinks they are pretty, Castiel finds them disgusting.

“You’ve got a big family. It’s great. I’ve got only Dad, Sammy and Uncle Bobby,” Dean comments. “Oh, look at this place! I bet fairies live here!”

“Fairies?”

“Yeah, nasty little skunks.”

Castiel always thought fairies are supposed to be good.

Dean looks around with a serious look on his freckled face. Suddenly Dean starts running. Castiel runs after him but soon enough loses him from sight.

“Dean!” he yells. Dean doesn’t answer.

“Dean, where are you!?” he calls again. Castiel runs in the direction he thinks Dean’s gone. This isn’t nice, Castiel thought they are friends. Friends don’t run from each other.

Castiel comes across a pond. More like a big puddle. Water is green and thick, covered with slime. More like a soup in witch’s cauldron than water. Castiel wouldn’t think of such comparison before he met Dean, now it seemed appropriate.

“Dean! Come on! This isn’t funny!”

Castiel can’t hear a sound. There isn’t even a wind. Where Dean could go?

“Gotcha!”

Castiel can swear his heart’s almost popped out of his chest when Dean jumped out the bushes. They both are laughing, but Castiel has tears in his eyes and his chest hurts because he laughs so hard. It’s a weird feeling. He is relieved but it hurts at the same time.

“Don’t do it again!” he begs.

“I won’t! Promise! But, Cas… it was totally worth it,” and they laugh again, this time it hurts a little less.

Castiel looks at the green pond and has an idea.

“Let’s go to the lake.”

“There is a lake here?” Dean is surprised.

“Not here, but we can get there in half an hour, I think. But…” Castiel makes a pause, “it’s our secret lake. You can’t tell anyone about it.”

“Cool! I won’t tell, I can keep secrets,” promises Dean. Castiel believes him.

“This way,” he shows the direction.

This time he’s the one who leads and Dean is the one who follows. Castiel likes to feel responsible. His steps are sure though he isn’t exactly certain this is the right way. But in this forest there are signs of sort, he’s learnt to take his bearing by. Like if there is a painted brick wall then the meadow is near. If there is an old deserted cabin then the no longer used shooting range is 300 meters to the left. Later he will show it all to Dean and explain how not to get lost here. Castiel finally finds the narrow road that will lead them to the lake. This time he takes Dean’s hand and they start running. This time nobody is left behind.

“Here we are!” announces Castiel and Dean is looking around in awe.

The place is beautiful. Lake isn’t big, about two miles in length and width. Michael can swim to the opposite shore and back, it takes some time, but times flows fast, when the rest of them play here. Raphael mostly watches, only Michael can make him join them. Or Gabriel if he tries hard.

Castiel takes off his red sports shoes and rolls up his pants’ legs to his knees. In few weeks water will be warm enough to bath, now he’ll just cool his feet. Water is chilly but nice nonetheless. He bents down and takes a rock to throw it. He turns around to call Dean over.

Dean smiles broadly and his green eyes glint. To Castiel’s surprise he steps into water not bothering to drop his shoes or roll up his jeans.

“Thank you for showing me this lake, Cas.”

“You are welcome,” Castiel replies uncomfortable of how close Dean chose to stand.

“It’s a great place. I’d stay and play here forever.”

“Me too…” agrees Castiel.

“Would you really?” suddenly asks Dean in a strange tone. Castiel can only stare.

Lake’s surface is completely still, reflecting the sunlight. There isn’t the smallest ripples on the clear water mirror.

“We are friends, right, Cas?” Dean’s voice sound like it’s coming from under the water.

“Of course we are, Dean!” Castiel reassures.

“Then let’s stay,” and then Deans hands push his shoulders and Castiel stumbles back.

He can’t feel the bottom. When he realizes it the water is already close above his head. And he sinks deeper. And deeper. He need air, but it’s too far now. Water flows into his opened mouth he can’t keep closed any longer. Water finds its way through his nose and ears, filling him. He slowly becomes this water.

No. No, he can fight it. He has to. He promised Dad he’ll be at grandpa’s house by the noon. He can’t stay. He desperately pushes his feet off and uses his arms. Water is tricky. It doesn’t hold him and promises the way out but doesn’t give it. Still Castiel manages to break surface.

Dean looks at him strangely. Castiel realizes that he’s almost drowned in the shoal water. He coughs and his throat is raw. Dean laughs at him as he spits out brackish liquid. Dean laughs and doesn’t say anything. He shakes his head in disbelief.

Dean is still laughing as they walk the path together dripping water all the way. Dean promises to come by in the evening to meet his brothers and tell more about ghosts and monsters. Castiel only nods.

Sun is at her highest when Castiel sees his grandpa’s house. He turns around to see Dean waving him a goodbye. Castiel waves back and pushes the door, not paying attention to the claw marks on the painted wood.

Castiel enters the house and tries to call someone, grandpa, Tessa or Andy. He can’t wait to tell everyone what a great friend he’s made today, but his throat hurts very badly, he can make only wheezes.

There is a vase with flowers in the hall. Simple dandelions. It must be Andy who gathered them and gave to Tessa. So like his little brother. But Tessa always appreciates their little gifts.

He’s going upstairs, barefoot, leaving dirty footprints and water. Tessa won’t like it. He feels so tired, barely puts his foot. Once he steps on soft green carpet it pulls him in like quicksand. He doesn’t understand what’s going on. His voice is gone. He’s scared not only because a weird impossible thing is happening, but also because… because he has no will to mind it.

Castiel is back underwater. Nothing hurts anymore. Sounds are strange here, someone’s laughing. Dean is. Castiel has a feeling he’ll like it here. They can stay and play. Forever.  

_Water doesn’t resist, it's soft and tender. It’s easier to give in to it. To sink to the very bottom. To accept it and not fight anymore._


End file.
